Ace Hardware
by xxbochixx
Summary: Arthur just had to be too short to reach it, didn't? No worries, because Alfred is here to save the day! "So, does that mean we're going out?" "Nope" When love is revealed, Alfred just had to make a remark about it, didn't he? Human names used. :D


**xxbochixx here! :) Okay, so this is just a oneshot. ONESHOT, XD I got this idea while I was shopping at Ace Hardware for carpets. XD **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia... Or Ace Hardware. As much I want to. :(**

**WARNING: Country personification anddddd America's general hotness. XD Kidding. Human names used. :D Anddd cursing.**

**BTW, **_Maybe I'm just crazy _**is a border line. XD **

**IDEA credit: JewelofTheNight I was with her when I got the idea. :P She's the one who asked me what would happen if... well, I'm spoiling the story.**

**Characters: America (Alfred Jones), England/UK (Arthur Kirland). Mentions of: Maria (Philippines), Antonio (Spain), Kiku (Japan)**

* * *

_Maybe I'm just crazy_

Ace Hardware IS the Best

Arthur sighed and tried to reach the paint bucket on the highest shelf. He frowned and just barely swiped the bucket. He growled. his eyebrows meeting in the middle because of his frustration.

"Fuck this." He growled.

He was surprised when someone ruffled his hair. He blinked, and looked at the offending limb. He followed the arm to the owner's face. His surprise turned to a fake annoyance.

"Hey! All I did was this," The man ruffled his hair again, causing Arthur to wince, "And you get mad at me?"

"Pardon me, but who gave _you _permission to do that in the first place?" Arthur hissed. But inside, he was actually pleased.

Alfred backed away a bit, his '_I'm-a-hero' _expression fading.

"God, Arthur! I try so hard just to make you smile at me the way you did when I was younger and all I get is you getting mad at me?" The American whined, making Arthur's mouth twitch. Alfred never changed, did he?

"Alfred... you airhead. You're so dense sometimes." Arthur murmured.

"What?" Alfred replied, raising an eyebrow, his eyes widening at the same time.

Arthur sighed and shook his head. "Nothing, nothing. Can you just shut up and help me?"

Alfred brushed his hand through his hair. "Man, what are you? Bipolar?" He said bluntly.

Arthur twitched, he clenched his fists. "No," He replied, pushing the cart before stopping and going back.

_Almost forgot about the paint. _

He looked up and frowned. "Get it." He commanded Alfred. Alfred frowned, and seemed to be deciding whether he should do it.

Alfred's POV

_Pride? Or Arthur? Pride...No... Arthur.... But... No, I have to be strong... Pride. _

Alfred opened his mouth to refuse but then he met Arthur's eyes. Alfred closed his mouth and licked his lips. _No dammit. I have to be... strong! Arthur, dammit. Why do you have to be so irresistible?_

Arthur raised his hand and placed it on Alfred's chest. Alfred's pulse quickened. "Alfred? Hey, are you okay? You look a little bit pale? You're not-" _Oh god, please don't find out that I think you're hot. _"-sick, are you?" Arthur asked, frowning.

Alfred sighed in relief. "No! Of course not! I'm the hero, aren't I?" Arthur rolled his eyes. "If you're such a hero, then you should get that can of paint. The green one." Alfred's eyes widened. _Of course!_ The hero excuse. Arthur wouldn't think I was doing it because I like him as more than a brother and friend, but because _I__ was the hero!_

"What did you just say?" Arthur said in surprise. Alfred's eyes widened and he covered his mouth. "Nothing." He said through his hand. Arthur smiled, surprising Alfred. _Did Arthur... just smile? At me? _"No.. I believe you just said-and I quote- '_Of course!_ The hero excuse. Arthur wouldn't think I was doing it because I like him as more than a brother and friend, but because I_ was the hero!'" _

"What are you talking about? That was probably your imagination!" Alfred fibbed, eyes wide and cheeks pink. Arthur smirked, "And is your cheeks my imagination too?" Alfred gasped, and held his hand to his cheeks. "Y-yeah! It is!" Arthur chuckled. "Whatever. I like you the same way you do. Now get the fucking green paint already!"

_Maybe I'm just crazy_

_(It's not the end yet. :D)_

"So..." Alfred drawled, grinning. He wrapped his free arm around Arthur's shoulders. Arthur glanced at him, "So...?" Alfred smiled and looked at Arthur meaningfully. Arthur, feeling Alfred's gaze on him, looked at Alfred. Their eyes met. "We're going out?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Of course not." Alfred chocked. "What?!"

Arthur didn't answer. "Wait, Arthur. Why? We both love- _Arthur winced at this. Wasn't it **like**?_- each other. You said so yourself!" Arthur looked at Alfred, frowning. Alfred put his arm to his sides. After a while, he changed his mind. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Don't you find me attractive?" He asked Arthur in a soft, demanding tone. Arthur bit his lip cutely, and placed his hands on Alfred's shoulders. "Of course I do." Alfred narrowed his eyes in confusion, "Then... why?"

Arthur sighed, dropping his eyes. He hugged the American, and whispered, "I'm sorry... I't just that... I'm...." He paused for a long while, not wanting to answer. The soft side of his tsundere form was fully out now. It had started to show when Arthur gave a positive answer to Alfred's unsure question if he was attractive to Arthur. **(AN: To those who don't know, tsunderes have two forms. Tsunderes are people with a conceited, irritable, and/or violent personality that suddenly becomes modest and loving when triggered by some sort of cause [such as being alone with someone])**

"You're...?" Alfred urged Arthur to continue, a soft feeling of happiness that Arthur was hugging him. _Hugging _him in _public, _which he stopped doing when Alfred had his growth spurt. In reply to Alfred, Arthur murmured something incoherent. "What was that?" Alfred asked, confused. All he heard was, "Huumm, afhmm." Arthur took in a deep breath and whispered louder, "I'm afraid, you twat." Alfred blinked and pushed Arthur away a bit, "Afraid?" He said loudly, making people look at them. Arthur reddened. "Shh! Not so loud!" Alfred laughed, grinning. "Afraid of what?" He 'whispered'. (Note the sarcasm.) Arthur glared at him, the violent part showing. "You! Who else?"

Alfred immediately stopped grinning. "What? Me?" Arthur narrowed his eyes at him, "Yes, you. What do you want me to call you? _America? _Alfred, we're not on nation-name basis anymore, you know that! It seems that you only listened to me when I called you America! When I started calling you Alfred, you seemed not to listen anymore!" Arthur hissed dangerously. Alfred winced. _That's because I get distracted when you call me my name-name._

"Look, Alfred. I love you. J'aime, ti amo, ich liebe dich, mahal ko kita, jeg elsker dig! What other language do you want me to use? Arthur said, his voice level. Alfred for a moment was surprised. Not at the languages he used, but of the meaning. He was kind of amazed that Arthur knew all of those languages. (Which is: English, French, Italian, German, Filipino, and Danish. Shit, I'm surprised I actually remembered the DANISH one. XD)

Alfred _really, _as in _really, _wanted to say _I love you_ back, but somehow, something else burst out of his throat. "Has Maria been teaching you her language? Because you do know, I _do _own her." Well... Kind of. Not really... She was independent, except him, and various other countries took care of her. But he knew that he was her favorite.... After Antonio.

Arthur blinked, then opened his mouth in surprise. "Fuck, Alfred! If you love _her, _then why didn't you just tell me?" Arthur's eyes watered when he said that. "What?! No! Arthur, I love _you, _and only you! You know that I'm just _possessive _over her after what Kiku did! You know that I only think of her as a little sister! You _know _that she likes Antonio even though he's her father and all! And you _should _know that I love you much more than I love anything or any_one _in the world! The _universe _even!" Alfred immediately replied, eyes sad and surprised at the accusation. "Why do you even doubt it?" He whispered, staring at Arthur.

Arthur winced and looked away from Alfred's eyes. "Because you left me. I'm so afraid, Alfred... That you'll leave me again like you did before...." Alfred's eyes widened guiltily. "Arthur, about that... I did that because.. Because I loved you even then. _I _was afraid that you'd reject me. I thought you loved France... I couldn't take it anymore. So I decided to succeed from you.. Because I thought you'd be happy. Happy that you finally...." Alfred trailed off, blushing a bit from his confession and Arthur's burning gaze. Arthur sighed, and shook his head. "You're such an idiot," He muttered. Alfred smiled a bit, "But I'm your idiot."

Arhur's lips suddenly became dry, he licked them, his eyes never leaving Alfred's. "You're corny." Arthur said bluntly. Alfred blinked and opened his mouth in protestion. "So corny, you should be a corn." Arthur added. Alfred pouted, "Oh, come on!" He was going to say something else, but remembered what he was going to say. "Arthur Kirkland, will you please, _please,_ be my boyfriend?"

Arthur's eyes widened. "You insolent fool..." He whispered. Alfred frowned. _No? _"You're so random sometimes... But..." Arthur said softly, shaking his head. Alfred's hopes raised when he heard the 'but', he looked pleadingly at Arthur and Arthur's stern mouth faded when he saw Alfred's expression. "I... Yes, Alfred Jones, I will." He decided. Alfred's eyes widened, he hugged Arthur and gave him an open-mouthed kiss to the cheek. _(Haha! Did you think lips? XD) _Arthur frowned, and raised an eyebrow at Alfred. "Just there?" He said suggestively, smirking. Alfred laughed in reply and kissed him where he wanted.

**

* * *

**

**Ti amo sorella~ I did not translate this by the way! I knew it by my self! XD I already knew ti amo by stories, I asked what sister was from a friend. :D SO, HA! (BTW: That was 'I love you sister.' in Italian.) HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU BETCH! XD You know, I only write because of special people. Even updates, I write because I'm in a state of euphoria. :D Even updates, sometimes, when I'm super duper happy, I update two stories :D Like that time I made up with a friend, I updated FTEO and Mine! :) **


End file.
